1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game program and an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game system that starts a battle against a character encountered in a game field and provides a player with game content (for example, an item) according to a battle result and the like is known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-013509).